Wings
by 5Faves4Ever
Summary: JUST READ THE STORY! Sorry! I'm Raven, daughter of Max and Fang. That was my sister,Thalia. Anyhoo, me and my sister Devon are looking for my other sister, Vexy. We are triplets. But Vexy, she can be feisty, but she NEVER leaves. So we have a real problem on our hands!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Vexy Ride. This is my family. 8 girls, none really alike in looks, but we stick together through everything. Mom and Dad were married in Atlanta, Georgia. Mom soon found she would have a baby and Brook was born. they stayed for two more years untill mom found out she was having triplets! they moved to Columbus, Georgia. there came Devon, me, and raven. before we knew it, four kids would be six… and Thalia and Piper needed lots of space to crawl, so we got a nice big house in Virginia where brook began kindergarten. we stayed for three years untill mom and dad moved us to Niagara where Lilly was born, and 4 years after, Lauren was born. Three years later, I ran away, looking for trouble, and, I got it.

flashback:

Brook called my name. "Vexy!" she yelled. "Come help mom with dinner!" I ignored her. I was standing in front of the mirror, trying to scrub off a makeup disaster. I had taken my mom's makeup and tried it on and now my face was a wreck. Then Raven came in to find me there, getting eyeliner off with washcloth. "Vexy, what is that for?" she asked kindly. Raven, Devon and I are triplets. the good thing about that is, if one doesn't agree with you, usually the other one will. Sadly, the same goes with 'cuteness' everyone at church says my sisters are cute, and I have unusual eyes. I looked at Raven, and she seemed to understand. "Vexy, we're only seven, you don't need makeup. Come on, let's go to dinner, It's pesto mac'n'cheese!" I loved Pesto mac'n'cheese. Raven put her arm around me and Devon joined in, and we sat down at the long table. Then I realized it was all of us together, just how it should be.


	2. Chapter 2: lost and found

_**5 years later**_

**Raven:**

Vexy was gone. Not anywhere in the house. I woke up Brook, Devon, and the twins. Brook was about to wake up Lily, our 7-year-old sister, but I told her that Lily will be fine, she and 4-year-old Lauren would sleep through it.

**Devon:**

We found Vexy. She was crying in a moonlit alleyway. Something about a vision she saw. We talked to her. Brook, the faithful big sister, put her arms around her as we headed home.

**Raven:**

I felt so free. My tawny and black wings spread out, joy across my face. I looked at Brook and smiled. I could tell she was worried, but she raced with me anyway, the whole way home.

**Vexy:**

I landed right behind Raven, Devon behind me. Brook had her ear near the front door. Then we all heard it. Crying. "I want Mommy!" little Lauren wailed. "shhhhhhhhhhh" we heard Lily say. "Mommy's on vacation with Daddy, They'll be back soon,OK?" That's when Brooke slammed open the door.

**Raven:**

We burst open the door. There was Lily, cradling Lauren who was scared. Brooke ran over and scooped her up. I took Lily's hand, but she pulled away. "You left me here." she said. " Lily, you were asleep. You need your rest for 1st grade in a few weeks." Thalia and Piper, the twins, looked at each other. "SCHOOL?" they shrieked. I saw Devon look around. " Lilly, what did you do to the house?" she said. "We thought you were playing hide and seek!" Lily answered, crying. I held out my arms. She snuggled into them. "Please don't do that again." she said sleepily. I looked at Brooke. Lauren was asleep in her arms, pacifier in her mouth. (no, she's not addicted to pacifiers, they help her sleep) I carried Lily to her room, shared with Lauren, and tucked her in. "Goodnight, baby sister." I whispered. _Finally_, I thought, _all is good._ How wrong I was.


	3. Chapter 3: shopping

"Raven, there's no milk in the fridge!" It was the next morning, and the three of us where trying (and failing) to get Lily to ballet on time. "Eat your cereal without milk!" Devon yelled. "Dev, you're seriously not helping right now. Lily, grab a poptart. Let's go!" I said. I grabbed 5 more poptarts, Lily's and Lauren's Sippy cups and herded us out the door. "Few," Vexy said. "That was insane!"

After ballet, Vexy, Devon, and I went shopping, Brook was back and in charge again. We split up the jobs at the grocery store, like we always do. Devon headed to produce, Vexy went to get lunch things, and I got breakfast stuff. When we met up again, we had a large variety of food. Microwave pancakes, blueberry bagels, French toast sticks, gogurt, and poptarts. Devon got peaches, pears, tomatoes, avocadoes, lettuce, and mangoes. Vexy had white bread, honey ham, honey mustard, peanut butter, jelly, and marshmallow fluff for special sandwiches. Together we grabbed milk, grape juice and cranberry juice. We payed and stopped by starbucks to get treats for everyone. "It was a great day," I said to Vexy. Until we got home, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4: trouble

Vexy:

After we unloaded the groceries, which included Lauren bursting a yogurt cup, we flew around outside. It felt good to spread my wings and soar again. I was doing back flips with Devon and Raven zooming in front of me. Then suddenly my iphone rang. I landed on the porch and folded my pale wings as I answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "_You have to get out of there!" _a female voice whispered. "_Get out of the house. Take your sisters and go. They are coming for you!" _this sounded urgent. "what-" I started. "_Go!" _the woman's voice yelled. _"Lock the doors and windows. Just TRUST ME!" _My heart raced_. Vexy, be brave_. I thought. Two things I knew for sure.

The person who called me was Mom.

And we were about to have the biggest battle we have ever known.

I texted Devon and Raven a message.

_Help. Got a call. Get the emergency packs. Gather the others. I'll explain later. GO!_

I ran around locking all the doors and windows like mom told me. I hopped trough the last window and jammed it shut from the outside. Raven flew up to me with the emergency packs. She tossed mine to me. Devon and Brook were trying to help Thalia and Piper, who were fighting over their identical purple-and-green backpacks. Raven passed Lily her pack as I helped Lauren into hers. Lauren got onto Brooks back like we told her. (she was still learning how to fly.) Then, I saw them. "Erazers!" I told Brook. Erazers were the same ugly wolf people called erasers, just modified to have umm, cough cough,_ deadly _razers on their arms. Kick their spine and they are dead, Mom had said to me when I was six. "UP AND AWAY!" I took off, my sisters racing on beside me. Thosfamiliar words echoed into the big, blue safety of the sky.


End file.
